Background: The research efforts of the Research Core of the Center for the Study of Asian American Health are directed at one single focus - the improvement of the health of Asian Americans. The major emphasis will be in documenting health care disparities and identifying their origins through biomedical, clinical, epidemiological, and public health research. Community outreach programs, dissemination of information, and training of health professionals and community leaders and patients are initiatives that are closely integrated with the research component to result in a maximal impact in reducing the disparities and improving the health of Asian-Americans. Specific Aim I: To develop a broad-based multi-disciplinary collaboration between physician-scientists, clinical and social epidemiologists, community-based providers in order to reduce health disparities in the Asian American community. Sub-Aim I: To strengthen the current relationship between an academic medical center and local health care providers that will facilitate access to underserved Asian American communities for the utilization of health care services and to increase their representation in clinical research studies. Sub-Aim 1: To provide experienced biomedical and epidemiological researchers opportunities to conduct health disparities research and community-participatory research studies. Sub- Aim 2: To provide community providers with opportunities to partake in the design and implementation of research studies Specific Aim II: To reduce barriers to health care access and utilization of prevention and treatment services. Sub-Aim 1: To assess the effectiveness of an integrated primary and mental health care model aimed to increase access into mental health services by Asian American communities. Sub-Aim 2: To examine the role of language barriers and develop appropriate intervention strategies to reduce miscommunication errors between Asian American patients and their primary care providers. Specific Aim III: To examine specific health challenges in the Asian American community and collect specific health data on various issues, including infectious diseases, cancer, and chronic diseases. Sub-Aim 1: To reduce the burden of infectious diseases, such as hepatitis and tuberculosis. Sub-Aim 2: To reduce the burden of specific cancers, such as liver and gastric cancer, and to examine the prevalence of other cancers, such as of the breast and lung, in the Asian American community. Sub-Aim 3: To examine the prevalence of cardiovascular and musculoskeletal disease in the Asian American community.